Close Friends
by Effervescence
Summary: [Femslash] There should be a genre for Drunken Escapades. But there's not. Fine. Um...Everybody knows that the Coyotes have always been the closest of friends. But what's the reason behind it?


****

Close Friends

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. 

Author's Note: So. Here be femslash. Like, a lot of it. Like, the four hot naked girls all having sex together kind of a lot. (Well...you would expect them to be naked if they were having sex. But I like to state the obvious.) So, if you are object to the girl-on-girl kind of sex, then you should probably hit the back button now. Yup. Everybody else, enjoy. 

It was only meant to be a girls' night out, not a drunken expedition, but somewhere inbetween the fruity Margaritas and the Tequila shots, they had all gone from just having fun to being pretty much falling down drunk. Now, Zoe and Rachel had found their way to the dance floor, where they were writhing together with minimal coordination. 

Well, not exactly. They were Coyotes, so dancing was second nature to them. Even while under the influence of too much alcohol, they still managed to twist and turn themselves seductively. Lil and Cammie surveyed the pair from their seats beside the bar. 

"Mmmm..." Cammie practically purred. "They look really good. Doesn't Rachel look good, Lil?"

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," Lil slurred. 

Cammie looked confused and started to say, "But I'm not dancing," but was interrupted by Lil slamming her palm down on the counter. 

"Bartender!" she called, just a little too loudly. "Hey, we'll have some more tequila over here!"

The bartender raised his hand in acknowledgement and poured the drinks into shot glasses, setting them down on the counter infront of Cammie and Lil amongst various other empty glasses. 

"Watch how much you drink, sweetheart," he advised Cammie. "You wouldn't want somebody to try and take advantage of you, now would you?" and he smiled slowly. Whether he was actually warning Cammie or if he was hitting on her, Lil was too drunk to tell. So she decided the best route to go was just to get defensive anyway. 

"Excuse me? _Hey!_" Lil put on her best 'don't mess with me' voice (which was only slightly diminished by the fact that her words seemed to be slurring together) and wrapped her arms around Cammie's neck, leaning unsteadily at the edge of her seat. "Leave 'er alone."

The bartender skeptically looked over the blonde pair. "What, is she your girlfriend?"

Lil laughed at that, almost causing herself to fall off her barstool. "She's my Cammie," she said happily, using logic that only she understood to answer his question and pressing her lips to Cammie's cheek in a sloppy kiss. Cammie giggled, and suddenly there was a voice from behind them. 

"Hey, hey...why do you guys get all the action?" and Rachel's hands wound their way around Cammie too. Zoe, who was looking the most sober out of all the Coyotes, decided to stay out of the Cammie-loving and satisfied herself with sitting on Lil's lap. 

The bartender looked confused. 

Lil laughed some more. "Oh yeah, I forgot. She's Rachel's Cammie too." And then Cammie turned her head and tilted upward, and her lips met Rachel's. The kiss was short, and when Cammie pulled away, leaving Rachel looking slightly shocked, she turned to Lil and did the same thing. Zoe laughed and leaned in closer, not wanting to be left out, running her fingertips down Lil's back in the process. 

The next couple of minutes were a delightful blur of soft lips and soft skin, and then the not-so-soft noise of the bartender banging his fist on the top of his bar. "Hey, ladies. If you're going to insist on doing that, I'm going to have to ask you to do it elsewhere." Amid protests he added, "I think you've had enough to drink anyway."

That comment only gained him more protests, until Lil cried, "Wait! We can go back to my place!" and the four girls got up and half-staggered out into the street. 

They piled into a cab, all four of them insisting on sitting in the back seat. It was crowded, but Cammie sat half on Zoe's lap and none of them really minded squishing anyway. Lil had just gotten used to the feeling of Rachel's slim fingers tracing patterns up and down her arm when the cab reached her apartment building. Lil paid the driver and they all stumbled out of the cab and headed up to Lil's place. 

In the hallway infront of her apartment, Lil struggled with the key, attempting to get it to fit into the lock for the third time. It didn't help that Rachel and Zoe were pressed up against the wall right next to her, giggling. Or that Cammie was leaning on her from behind, slender arms wrapped around Lil's waist, placing warm kisses against her neck and bare shoulders. Lil was grateful that everybody else on her floor seemed to have the good sense to be asleep, so nobody was there to witness the spectacle they were making of themselves. 

When she finally got the door to open, Lil practically fell through the doorway with Cammie still attached to her, which brought upon more giggles from Zoe and Rachel. 

Zoe came inside and helped to support Lil and Cammie, wrapping her arms around them both as they struggled to regain their balance. 

"Aw, thank you Zoe," said Cammie, kissing Zoe's cheek. Rachel came up and wove her way into the mix, her hand on Cammie's back and her tongue trailing down Lil's neck, making her shiver. Their sense of time seemed to be lost as they stood there, until somebody, probably Zoe, as she seemed to be the most sensible one at the time, suggested finding somewhere more comfortable. "My room," Lil muttered, and then returned her attentions to the strings that were holding up Rachel's shirt. 

Not wanting to fully separate from each other, they slowly made their way down the narrow hallway, banging into walls and doorframes and each other in the process. Of course, the fact that each bump had to be kissed better didn't make the journey any quicker, and neither did the fact that taking off clothing while moving and trying to not fall over proved to be a lot more difficult than it seemed.

Finally making it to Lil's bedroom, and more importantly, her bed, the Coyotes collapsed in a heap. From then on, the night was just a blur of kissing and caressing, breathy gasps and soft whispers. Lil noted that sometimes it was hard to tell whose hands were on your body or whose skin you were pressing your lips against, but either way it didn't really matter. They found themselves in a slightly confusing tangle of legs, arms and hair and finally, exhausted, they slept.

***

Lil opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light streaming in through the window. Once her eyes adjusted to the light and her head stopped pounding long enough for her to focus, she surveyed the scene in front of her. 

Cammie's blonde curls stood out against Rachel's dark locks, their heads pressed together in an attempt to share a pillow. Zoe's arm was draped across Lil's stomach, darker skin contrasting with pale. As Lil shifted, untangling her legs from Rachel's, she realized that aside from the sheets that were partly covering them and partly falling off of the bed, they were all naked.

Well. That _definitely_ made waking up with a hangover more interesting. Lil crawled out of bed, careful not to wake up any of her fellow Coyotes and staggered slowly into the kitchen to make coffee. As an afterthought, she grabbed an oversized t-shirt to cover herself up with before leaving her small bedroom. 

The coffee had just finished brewing and Lil was pouring herself a cup when she heard a small noise. She looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway, clutching a bed sheet around herself and looking slightly sheepish. Lil grinned. "Good morning, sunshine. I trust you slept well?" Try as she might, she couldn't _quite_ keep the implications out of her voice.

"Slept. Huh." Rachel smirked. "You saw us in there?"

"Saw? Hun, that's where I woke up. It is my bed, after all." She handed over a cup of coffee as Rachel sat down beside her, pleased that there was no uncomfortable tension between them. Lil knew that not every friendship could withstand drunken sex, and she was hoping not to lose anything because of the previous night. 

A few minutes later, they were joined by Zoe, who waltzed into the kitchen looking every bit as comfortable in a sheet as she did in her everyday clothes. She also didn't look very hungover, to the chagrin of Lil, whose head was still pounding. 

Rachel offered Zoe a small grin as she joined them at the table and they sat there quietly, gazing into their coffee mugs until a voice broke their silence. Cammie. The blonde stuck her head around the doorway, hiding the rest of her body from their view. "Lil?" She asked plaintively, "do you have something I could wear? I don't want to put my clothes back on yet and _somebody_," she paused to look pointedly at Rachel and Zoe, "already took the sheets off your bed." Lil snorted at her modesty – Cammie was up on the bar every night, grinding and teasing with Rachel and Zoe, and _now_ she decided to be shy around them? – but got up to find her another t-shirt. 

Once Cammie was properly covered, she joined them in the kitchen. They all sat around Lil's table with their coffee, looking and feeling awkward. Finally Rachel, who never saw the need for tact, broke the silence by saying, "So. That was some good sex last night, huh?" They laughed and nodded and, each one seeing that none of the others were horrified by the events of the previous night, relaxed. 

Cammie smiled. "It _was _good. Well, at least the parts that I can remember were good. How did we get back to Lil's, again?"

"Cab, I think."

"I remember licking. Was that part of the cab ride?"

"Oh god, the poor driver probably got way more than he bargained for..."

They were still chuckling when Rachel voiced the question that nobody had wanted to ask, incase it ruined the way things were going. "So...this doesn't change anything between us, right? I mean, we're still friends?"

Lil looked at the girls sitting around her table. "Of course we're still friends. How could we not be?"

Cammie nodded and smiled shyly. "Yeah, I can't imagine life without you guys."

"You know," Zoe said, taking a sip of her coffee, "I think that, if anything, this will just make us closer."

"I don't think we can get much closer than we were last night," Rachel laughed, and Zoe glared half-sternly. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I agree with Zoe. We're all friends, and nothing will change that. What happened last night," Lil paused and shrugged, "it definitely wasn't a bad thing." The other Coyotes nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly Lil had a thought, and her eyes lit up playfully. "So," she asked, smirking, "who wants a shower?"

And headaches and hangovers were forgotten, as well as any modesty they might've had, as the four girls raced into the bathroom. 

Because, after the night that they had just had, what was a shared shower between close friends? 

***

"Lil? _Lil?_" Violet waved her hand past Lil's eyes, but Lil did not respond. Cammie walked by just at that moment, and raised one delicate eyebrow at Violet. Violet shrugged. "Don't ask me, Cam. All I did was ask her what happened to make you Coyotes such close friends. And then she got all spacey on me."

Cammie grinned and wrapped her arms around Lil in a playful hug. "Don't worry, Jersey. It's a long story."


End file.
